


Stuff Him Full

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Angelcest, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit Roasting, alpha!michael, doggy, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: There’s nothing Lucifer loves more than being spit roasted by Michael and Gabriel.





	Stuff Him Full

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written as a fill for the "Spit Roasting" Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Such a pretty little Omega we have here,” Michael crooned, running a smooth finger down Lucifer’s spine. He jumped in his ties, mewling in pleasure.

Gabriel chuckled. “Isn’t he, though? And to think he’s ours, Mikey. He is ours to love and to fuck.”

“That he is,” Michael smirked. “And we love him for it.”

“We do,” Gabriel admitted, squatting down to look into their Omega’s bright blue eyes. A low moan issued from his older brother’s throat as Gabriel ran his thumb along Lucifer’s plump lower lip.

Michael decided to observe the intricate way he had tied Luifer down over the piano bench, seeing his cock hard and leaking against the smooth, dark wood. Black ropes criss crossed and tied the middle angel’s hands behind his back at the wrists. His legs were spread, allowing Michael the perfect view of a round and puffy hole, swollen and leaking slick down the insides of his thighs. “Do you want his ass, little brother?” he asked.

Gabriel shook his head, smirking as Lucifer licked and began sucking on his thumb. “Nah, you can have his ass,” he said. “I’ve always been more fond of his mouth.”

Michael chuckled. “Still having a bit of an oral fixation, Gabriel?”

“At least I’m man enough to admit it,” Gabriel shrugged, standing up and letting his thumb fall out of Lucifer’s mouth. “But his mouth, Mikey.”

“I know, Gabriel,” Michael chuckled, prodding Lucifer’s wet hole with a few fingers, both of the Alphas smiling knowingly when Lucifer whined and attempted to rock his hips back onto his older brother’s fingers. “Believe me, I know. I just prefer the hole that I know won’t bite me.”

Gabriel laughed, gripping his cock and letting it rub against Lucifer’s lips, but not letting him suck it yet. “I suppose that’s a bonus. But I always like the way he looks.”

“Oh, you mean that seemingly innocent look he gives?” Michael inquired, starting to press into Lucifer. “The one where he bats his lashes and he moans with sinful lips?”

“That’s the one,” Gabriel grinned, watching Lucifer whimper and try to press back onto Michael’s cock, only to be unable to move. “Oh, he wants your cock bad, Michael. The look on his face is beautiful.”

“Oh I bet,” Michael groaned, finally bottoming out inside Lucifer and letting the Omega get used to being filled once more. He ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s bound arms soothingly. “More beautiful than the time we double teamed him?”

Both the other Alpha and the Omega moaned loudly at the memory. “Almost,” Gabriel admitted. He tapped his cockhead against Lucifer’s lips. “Open up, Luci, and suck me good.”

“Gonna knot his mouth, Gabe?” Michael asked, waiting to start thrusting until Lucifer had swallowed Gabriel down completely.

“Maybe,” Gabriel hummed. “I prefer not wasting a knot on his face, but he does look so beautiful with a face full of cum.”

“That is very true,” Michael said. “He looks beautiful no matter what.”

“Mmmm,” Gabriel groaned in agreement, feeling the head of his dick slide down Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer moaned, flicking those faux innocent blue eyes up at his younger brother, filled with pleas for them to move. He was stuffed from both ends, like he was a pig about to be roasted over an open flame, one of his favorite positions to be in, and he sucked Gabriel’s cock hard.

“Ohhhh,” Gabriel groaned. “I think he wants us to move.”

“Then let’s not neglect his needs, brother,” Michael grinned, starting to roll his hips.

“Of course not,” Gabriel agreed, rolling in a counter rhythm to Michael.

The position, the pace, everything was both new and familiar. Lucifer’s not sure if he’d ever be used to being spitroasted by Michael and Gabriel, but it was one of his favorite positions. He loved it, loved the feeling of both of his brothers using him for their pleasure, and also getting pleasure in return. It made him feel so good.

The pace picked up, the two Alphas fucking their Omega so that he was always filled at one end or another. Meeting each other’s eyes, they leaned over the body between them and their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss, teeth biting at lips and groans and grunts filling the air between them. Michael’s knot was swelling, his nails digging into the pliant flesh of Lucifer’s hips, while Gabriel fisted Lucifer’s hair hard, eliciting cries of pain-pleasure from the Omega as he used his mouth, nearing the edge of his own orgasm, a knot also forming.

“Looks like you’re going to knot his pretty mouth,” Michael groaned.

“His mouth is so good, Micha,” Gabriel moaned. “He’s been using his little forked tongue to work my cock over and the way his throat is clenching…”

“I want to see you cum on his face,” Michael said breathily. “I want you to pull out and cum all over his face.”

Gabriel groaned and quickly pulled his cock out. “Close your eyes, little Omega,” was all the warning Lucifer got before Gabriel knotted, cumming in large streams all over Lucifer’s face and into Lucifer’s mouth. Some even managed to get into his hair.

Michael groaned at seeing the sight and he knotted Lucifer, resting his head between Lucifer’s shoulder blades as he came deep inside him.

Lucifer was the last to cum, streaking white across the wooden floor and onto the piano bench. By the time he was done, he was shaking and whimpering.

“Shh, little Omega,” Michael soothed, running his hands over bare skin. He was firmly tied, and would be for fifteen to twenty minutes. “Shh, we got you. Once we’re untied we’ll go get a bath, okay?”

Gabriel began undoing the knots of the intricate ropework Michael had down, finally getting frustrated and waving it all away with a snap. “There we go, little one,” he said tenderly, allowing Michael to gently bring their Omega upright, both of the older angels groaning at the shift of the Alpha’s knot.

Lucifer turned his cum covered face and nosed into Michael, sighing happily at his scent.

“Doing good, Luci-goose?” Gabriel asked.

Both Michael and Lucifer groaned at the somewhat bad nickname. But the dopey smile on Lucifer’s face was shining.

“Yeah,” he hummed. “Doing very good.”

“Good, little lark,” Michael murmured, kissing the side of Lucifer’s head. “Now let’s wait for this knot to go down, so we can go take a nice, hot bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
